


Conversa de Garotas

by emeoonbird



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: — E com quem foi o primeiro beijo de vocês? — ChaeWon questionou, segurando um dos vários bichinhos de pelúcia que estava na cama nos braços, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.
Relationships: Implied Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Park Chaewom | Go Won, Lee Joowon | Joo E/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Conversa de Garotas

Era apenas mais uma das várias sexta-feiras onde o trio se reunia depois das aulas para conversar — sendo o local da vez a casa de JiWoo, ou para ser mais específico: seu quarto. 

Ela estava animada porque logo aquele ano acabaria e finalmente poderia se focar apenas em fotografia, já que esse era o curso que pretendia fazer na faculdade. 

E assim como ela, as suas amigas Park ChaeWon e Kim JungEun também se sentiam aliviadas que o ensino médio estava acabando — e era exatamente por esse motivo que o tema da conversa nesta sexta era sobre as coisas que tinham feito ou desejavam fazer.

Já haviam falado sobre zerar um teste ou conseguir um dez na média, de quais eram seus _crushes_ atuais e se haviam tentado algo com eles, de quais professores achavam que eram legais e quais eram aqueles que não sentiriam falta nenhuma depois que saíssem da escola — elas chegaram a falar até sobre os micos que tinham pagado, tipo quando ChaeWon trombou numa garota e acabou molhando seu uniforme escolar com metade do suco que carregava. A pior parte foi quando a Park ia reclamar com a estudante, ela percebeu que tinha justamente esbarrado na pessoa que estava apaixonada: a intercambista da turma C-3, Choi Yerim.

— E aí eu simplesmente travei, fiquei com vergonha e pedi desculpas enquanto tentava sair o mais rápido da frente dela — As risadas altas de JungEun eram a trilha sonora da história da mais nova, que tinha as bochechas infladas numa birra fofa pela frustração que sentia.

JiWoo tentou reprimir o riso, porém não conseguiu conter o sorrisinho que surgia em seus lábios.

— Pelo menos a HyeJoo não tava contigo pra te zoar.

— Lip! — A morena repreendeu de forma indignada. Se tinha um defeito que a melhor amiga tinha que não conseguia suportar era a falta de tato.

— E tô errada?

ChaeWon suspirou de forma meio intensa – ela já estava cansada dos deboches de JungEun e não sentia-se interessada sobre a possível briguinha que as mais velhas estavam para iniciar, nem que fosse só para pôr fogo no parquinho como costumava fazer.

— Espero que pelo menos meu primeiro beijo seja com Yerim — murmurou a Park subitamente enquanto olhava para a parede cor de rosa do cômodo.

Ao que a vozinha dela chegou no ouvido das Kim, ambas a olharam, percebendo que ela estava sentada na cama parecendo levemente desligada da realidade, já que não esboçou nenhuma reação pelas encaradas intensas que recebia ou do súbito silêncio que dominou o quarto.

— Você nunca beijou?

— Achei que de santa tu só tinha a cara — A voz de Lip fazia milagres, já que com apenas seu tom sarcástico fez a mais nova perceber que tinha pensado alto, sendo que normalmente ela demorava séculos para sair do seu mundinho imaginário.

E em resposta ao que ouviu, a Park olhou para JungEun por entre as pálpebras de forma levemente sinistra, deixando claro que estava bem irritada com o que ela havia dito.

— E vocês já? — o deboche transbordava nas palavras da mais nova, como se fosse ácido.

No momento em que a pergunta chegou nos ouvidos de JiWoo, suas bochechas ganharam uma coloração avermelhada ao que a única loira dali deixou um sorriso convencido aparecer no canto de seus lábios.

— Óbvio, não sou chamada de _Queen_ Lip atoa né.

ChaeWon revirou os olhos para a fala da outra, ao que Chuu tentou empurrá-la da cadeira em que ela estava sentada.

— Fica assim, mas na hora de chegar na Seulie não consegue nem olhar pra cara dela que cora — resmungou JiWoo ao não conseguir obter sucesso em retirar a loira do seu assento à força.

Dessa vez o riso que deixou a boca de Lip deixava claro que ela estava nervosa assim como sua forma tensa de sentar na cadeira.

— Também né, uma deusa em forma de mulher — retruca ela, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo com verdades em forma de brincadeira. — Meu coração não aguenta.

JiWoo olhou para JungEun do _puff_ em que estava de forma duvidosa, deixado claro que não tinha engolido a desculpa dela.

— E com quem foi o primeiro beijo de vocês? — ChaeWon questionou, segurando um dos vários bichinhos de pelúcia que estava na cama nos braços, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

O silêncio que tomou o quarto não demorou-se muito ali no cômodo, visto que JungEun logo exclamou:

— Ah, o meu foi com a SooYoung. 

— Então faz três meses? — A mais nova questionou com uma expressão tediosa no rosto, não mais parecendo interessada em ouvir o relato alheio.

Lip provavelmente retrucou algo para ela, porém JiWoo não chegou a ouvir a discussão das duas.

Ela estava longe daquele quarto, dentro do fundo de suas memórias, se lembrando de seu primeiro beijo — que coincidentemente fora com sua paixonite da época, Joo Won, ou como a garota preferia ser chamada pelos mais íntimos: JooE.

Fora no primeiro ano do ensino médio em que a conhecera.

Ela tinha lhe oferecido biscoito no intervalo, e depois de comerem juntas e conversarem um pouco, acabaram criando o costume de lanchar juntas. A partir daí, ao que o ano passava gradativamente, viraram melhores amigas.

Não foi difícil para JiWoo acabar se apaixonando por JooE e suas manias, todavia levou um tempo para reunir coragem e confessar seus sentimentos do jeito mais clichê e romântico que conseguia. E embora que, para sua sorte fosse correspondida, aquela confissão sua era uma das quais menos gostava de lembrar de tão embaraçosa que fora.

Após declararem seus sentimentos, tinham decidido dar novos passos sem pressa e resolveram ir em alguns encontros para se conhecerem melhor.

Algumas dessas saídas elas iam às vezes na lojinha do senhor Hwang, onde tomavam sorvete e fofocavam sobre os colegas de sala e professores; em outras iam depois da escolar dividir um pratinho de _lámen_ num restaurante caseiro e faziam o dever de casa que deveria ser entregue na manhã seguinte.

E de vez em quando, acabavam indo para a casa da outra, numa tarde do fim de semana, ver um filme e se entupir de doces e conversas.

Foi num desses dias, onde estavam vendo um filme estrangeiro de comédia na casa de JiWoo, em que o beijo aconteceu.

Tinha sido meio confuso, levemente dolorido e que deixou uma sensação gostosa no peito da Kim. Teve gosto das jujubas de minhocas cítricas e chocolates ao leite que estavam comendo, assim como também teve um pouco de encontrão de dentes e uma mordiscada na língua quando era para ter sido nos lábios inferiores de JooE.

Não tinham planejado aquele beijo, muito menos teve um momento romântico com olhares significativos — ele apenas ocorreu porque sentiram que deveria ser assim, e JiWoo admitia que fora um dos piores beijos que já teve em sua vida, todavia guardava aquela lembrança o mais perto do coração que conseguia.

— Chuu! — A vozinha fofa e aguda de ChaeWon chegou aos ouvidos da morena e lhe tirou de seus devaneios, a fazendo perceber que a mais nova deveria estar tentando lhe chamar faz um tempo, pois JungEun parecia absorta no seu joguinho de celular e a Park tinha um biquinho emburrado nos lábios.

— Desculpa? — JiWoo disse, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada por ter se distraído da conversa.

— O seu primeiro beijo, como quem foi?

— Oh, — Ela tinha quase certeza que já tinha respondido, no entanto não se importaria de repetir. — foi com a JooE.

— Não acredito que tu beijou Lee Joo Won e não me falou! — Lip se mostrou mais interessada na conversa do que no jogo ao quase gritar, contradizendo completamente a sua postura largada na cadeira.

— E como que foi? — ChaeWon ignorou o leve surto que a loira deu, focando apenas em JiWoo, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade e interesse na possível história romântica que viria ao que se aproximava mais para ouvir.

O vermelho se espalhou nas bochechas da morena, no entanto ela não demorou muito para começar a contar o que tinha acontecido. Embora não falasse mais com Joo Won como desejava, ainda eram amigas e Chuu não tinha nenhum arrependimento de ter tido seu primeiro beijo com a Lee.

Mesmo que tivesse sido um dos piores que já teve.


End file.
